


Video Game Position

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark finally has a day off. So, he's just going to spend the day playing video games in bed. Loki has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Game Position

It was not often that Tony Stark got days off. So, he was planning on taking full advantage of it. He loafed around, ate a big breakfast at eleven, and then got back into his bed to play video games. He didn't even change out of his sweats. He just flopped down onto his stomach and turned on the video game console that was hooked up to the TV near his bed.

One of the game's characters was prattling on about space again when suddenly Loki burst through the door.

 _“Tooonnyyy.”_ Sometimes Tony felt like he was dating a four-year-old.

“What do you want, Loki?” Tony asked.

“I'm bored,” scoffed Loki.

“You're always bored,” retorted Tony. Loki sat on the bed next to Tony. He drew circles on the small of Tony's back with his fingernail.

“We should do something fun together,” Loki suggested teasingly. Tony, ever the oblivious guy, didn't notice this come-on.

“Did you have something in mind?” Tony asked distractedly. Loki didn't like this one bit. He was playing second fiddle to some game. In that case, Loki was going to have to get creative with how he amused himself.

“Oh, never mind,” said Loki with a thick air of feigned innocence. “I'll just watch you play this...thing. I'll be right back.” Tony was so into the game that he didn't even notice Loki leave and return. Likewise, he almost didn't notice Loki lightly scratching at the small of his back again...almost.

The scratching started off innocently enough. Loki was always tracing something onto Tony's back with his fingernails. It felt kinda nice, but then Loki shifted. He was no longer beside Tony. He was now straddling Tony's legs that were outstretched behind him and rubbing Tony's whole back. He wanted to concentrate on his game, but Loki massages were always welcome.

“Mmm. That feels nice,” Tony said.

“I know,” Loki answer. He bent over and placed many little kisses onto Tony's lower back. Then, Loki slipped Tony's pants off of him. Thank God for sweats. They were so easy to remove. Anyway, Tony kept playing his game as Loki slid his boxers off of him. Sexy Loki things and video games. Sounded like a great idea to Tony. What sounded like an even greater idea was to mess with Loki a little. Tony would let Loki play with him however he wanted, but he was going to pretend that he didn't notice. He would leave Loki's attention-seeking attitude unsatisfied. It would drive him bonkers. Tony could be just as evil as Loki when he wanted to be.

Loki gave many rubs and kisses to his lover, but did not get any rise out of him. This was most distressing. What was he doing wrong? He simply had to try harder, but he didn't want to break out the big guns just yet. What to do? What to do?

Loki nipped Tony's legs with sharp little nips and kisses. Nothing. Loki licked one of Tony's ass cheeks. Still nothing. Was Loki loosing his touch? The god was determined to get Tony's attention no matter what. So, he tried dirty talk.

“Look at your gorgeous ass,” said Loki while delivering a small spank upon it. “It's so wondrous and pert. I just want to devour it all day long.” Tony said nothing. Loki changed his tactics. “I got a new corset yesterday. I know you'll want me to see me in it. Do you want to unwrap me or shall I strip for you?” Tony still said nothing. What the fuck? He wasn't responding to dominance. He wasn't responding to submission. Loki mentally scanned his arsenal for dirty things to say to Tony. He wanted the attention now.

Loki crawled up Tony so that their heads were side by side. He turned so his mouth was right in the inventor's ear. He wanted to make sure Tony heard what he was going to say. It was the dirtiest whisper he could think of.

“Do you know what I think we should do? I'll transform you into a woman and myself into a snake. I could slither up your-” Whoa. After that, it was hard for Tony to continue playing his little game with Loki, but he had to stay strong.

Tony pulled out the ace up his sleeve and said, “Come on, Loki. You're distracting me.” Loki made an indignant noise.

“Fine!” Loki said bitterly. “If you won't pay attention to me, I'll forcibly take that attention from you.”

Tony was curious about what Loki was going to do. Also, what was that buzzing noise behind him? It almost sounded like-

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!”

“Yes?” asked Loki with deep sass in his voice. Tony was in searing pleasure-pain. He could barely talk.

“Oh God, Loki,” Tony panted. “You can't just-Aah, ahh. Oh my God-You can't just stick vibrators in my ass without warning me. Oh God. Oh God.” Loki laughed quietly.

“And yet I just did,” said Loki with an infinite amount of perverse pleasure.

“What do you want me to do now?” Loki asked coquettishly as Tony reached over and powered off his video game. Fuck that game. He had more important matters to attend to.

“Well, I wouldn't-Aah-I wouldn't just sit there. I'd-oh geez-fuck me.”

“Why should I?” asked Loki stubbornly. He was still sitting on Tony's legs. The inventor kept trying to wriggle away to get more comfortable, but it was not happening on Loki's watch.

“You completely ignored my requests,” a stern Loki said. “Why should I listen to yours? Besides, you and I both know how much you love being fucked by this particular vibrator.” Tony's eyes went wide. He knew exactly which vibrator this was. It was twelve inches long and had four different intensity settings. After tonight, Tony wouldn't be walking right for awhile.

“Loki, can we talk about this?” asked Tony. Loki was pissed. Tony was afraid of what he might do.

“No,” said Loki flatly. With that, he pushed the vibrator in more and turn the intensity up to two.

“Oh geez! God! Aah! Aah!” Tony was rather hard which was a little embarrassing. He wasn't being rubbed down or anything, just being violated from behind by a vengeful god...again.

The worst thing about this was that Tony couldn't get an friction. He was being pressed down into the bed. So, he couldn't get his hand underneath him to do something about this hard-on.

“Loki, I'm sorry,” said Tony. “You know that you were turning me on. I wasn't really ignoring you. I was just playing around.”

Loki scoffed again and said, “You knew I would get angry and yet you still chose to tease me like that. Face it, Stark, you asked for this punishment.” Now Tony had about seven inches of synthetic dick in him and it was set up to three. His hard dick started leaking.

“Really?” thought Tony. “I'm gonna blow my load over just this?” He really wanted some satisfaction.

Suddenly, Tony remembered that he could actually use his arms. He pushed himself up forcefully and knocked Loki off of him. He pulled the vibrator out and flipped around so he was facing Loki. The god before him had a look on his face that was a perfect mixture of fear and lust, mostly the latter. Loki wanted Tony to fuck him, but he didn't know what was going to happen next.

Tony launched himself onto Loki and pinned him down. He covered his face and neck with kisses and bites. Loki laughed and sighed. While the god was distracted, Tony turned the vibrator all the way up to four and jammed eleven of its twelve inches (he needed something to hold on to) into Loki's ass. Since Loki had the obvious stamina of a god, he could graciously accept the large, shaking protrusion with little effort. He sighed and gasped in pleasure.

“Oh, yes, Tony!” Loki moaned. “Do that again! That feels good!”

Tony worked the vibrator in and out of Loki's glistening hole. He kept moaning all through it.

“Oohhh...yes. Yes. Do it again. Again!” Soon, Loki's hardened cock was gushing all over. Tony had been rubbing his own erection while fucking Loki with the toy. So, they came together. It was wonderful.

Once they were done, Loki asked Tony, “What did you learn, sweetie?”

Tony chuckled and said, “I learned that I shouldn't fuck with you. What did you learn?” Loki eyed Tony with sass and seduction.

“I learned that you should just fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm...This bears a striking resemblance to Strictly Business. I guess I enjoy writing Bored!Loki and Distracted!Tony...He's playing Portal if you're really interested. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at followallthefandoms


End file.
